The Darkness Within
by GreenSliver08
Summary: Hermione is a member of the Order. What happenes when shes gose undercover and she reizes she likes being powerful with malfoy more?
1. Dark Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

:::: Summery :::: Hermione join's the Order of the Phoenix. Her task is to be a spy for the light side. But what happens when she like's the dark side better?

::::A/N: OCC( out of character.)  


:::: The darkness Within:::: 

" Hermione im certain you can handle this. Just stay calm. And everything will be great." Harry told his best friend Hermione. 

Hermione was about to attended her first Death Eaters meeting. For about two months Hermione had belonged to the order of the phoenix. She was just about to start her seventh year at Hogwarts. When she joined the order she was happy to discover the Professor Snape was also in the order.

She sighed as she looked at her small form in the mirror. She wore a short black dress that looked stunning on her. Her hair was in little ringlets. She finished dressing herself and walked down to her carriage. The ride was uneventful. She sat in the carriage nervously with Snape until she arrived to a large gloomy, yet extravagant mansion.

She stepped out of the carriage and walked to the door.

" Granger keep your mouth shut unless spoken to. Got it." Snape told her. He knock patiently at the door. One tale pale death eater invited them in and directed them into a black and silver room.

Hermione noticed that someone was already in the room with them. Draco Malfoy.

" Professor. Granger." Draco said standing up from the fireplace and walked over to them. He shook Draco's hand.

" Ah Hello Draco. Have you spoken with our lord?" Snape asked.

" Yes, the dark marks will be given in ten minutes." Draco informed them. He walked over to a glass table and poured Snape, Hermione and himself some Vodka. He handed them the cups. Drinking his imminently. He looked at Hermione and sneered.

" How the fuck is she suppose to fit as a death eater if she cant even handle alcohol. God what are you gonna do when you have to kill someone Granger?" Draco asked. 

Draco knew that Hermione was a spy. But didn't care. He couldn't care less about Voldamort. All he wanted was the power.

Snape and Draco sat on the couch and talked abit. Hermione walked over to an extremely large black bed and lied down. Before they knew it the large steal door swung open , with Lord Voldamort behind it. Two death eaters holding to scolding hot branders. 

" Draco, Snape. Ah and this must be Miss Granger." He spoke kissing Hermione's small hand. Making her cringe.

Hermione and Draco lined up in front of Voldamort. With professor Snape off to the side.

" Which one of you wants to go first?" Voldamort asked. Draco imminently stepped up first. 

"On your knees boy." He demand. Draco obeyed. Voldamort was handed a large branding stamp. Draco removed his shirt. (AHHH OMG THAT SOUNDS GREAT.) He flexed his left arm. Voldamort brought the brander to Draco's arm and pressed it against it. Draco drew in a sharp breath. Voldamort chuckled. Draco, despite all the pain, looked up at him and Smirked. Draco quickly looked down and began to shake. Hermione bowed her head. Soon it was all over.

Draco slowly stood up and walked next to Hermione. She looked up at him with saddened eye's . She had know the man standing in front of her for seven years. She gazed at his new 'tattoo'. a beautiful snake. It looked elegant but scary.

"Hermione." Voldamort drawled. She moved in front of him shacking in fear.

"Now I hear that you are friends of Harry Potter. Is that true?" He asked

"Yes, but only for the soul purpose of gaining knowledge from him." She replied slightly mumbled.

"Hmmm…"He relied. He roughly grabbed her hip's and brought her closer to him. His harsh cold hands rested on her thigh's.

"And how do I know your not a spy?" Voldamort asked. She began to shake but tried to contain it.

"Because My Lord, I can stand the thought of being on the light side with those fucking goodie-to-shoes." She replied. Voldamort smiled at her and picked up a small knife. He brought the knife to the small of her back and cut the entire bottom half of her dress. Hermione whimpered as her bottom was reviled. Showing that she was wearing a black lacy g-string. 

Voldamort roughly grabbed her wrist.

"I don't like being toyed with my dear." He yelled. He violently pushed her to the floor.

"Tom please have Professor Snape disposed of." Voldamort ordered. One death eater roughly grabbed Snape and escorted him out of the room. Hermione was sprawled on the ground whimpering.

"Draco, I know you want power and I can give it to you. But I need you to prove yourself to me." Voldamort said dangerously low. Draco nodded.

"How My Lord?" Draco asked

"Rape Her. Impregnate her. Torture her." Voldamort replied . Hermione gave out a cry. Tears stared streaming down her face.

"Don't fail me Draco." Voldamort

::: Ok how'd yall like it? MWHAHAHA…lamo ok REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. I could get use to this

::::Disclaimer:::: I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related stuff.

::::A/N:::: Hi guys im really starting to love this story! Its really colourful.

:::: The Darkness Within::::

" My lord, is that really called for?" Draco asked 

" Don't question me boy!! .This would prove to me that I can trust you and your worthy." Voldemort replied. He bid his most loyal follower goodbye. The hot blazing fire warmed the dark treacherous room. Hermione loud sobs filled the room.

" Shut the Fuck up Granger." Draco drawled lazily.

"NO I WONT!" She screamed. She carefully reached behind her and grabbed a pillow to cover her bare ass.

" Look Granger we have to. If we don't that manic will surely kill us." Draco tried.

" Ha like I'll ever have sex with your pompous ass." Hermione replied. He had had it. He walked over to her 

fuming. He picked up her small body, ignoring her cries. He throw her on the bed and roughly crawled onto her.

" If you fuck this up for me I swear to god I will kill your mudblood ass." He whispered dangerously low. Silent tear ran down her chin. She could only nod. She nudged his strong body off of her, and hoped off the bed. She carefully unzipped her dress, despite the fact that it was destroyed. Draco looked over her lovely form. From her soft curves to her smooth, round bust.

She carefully climbed on the bed and laid down. Draco, shocked with her participation, climbed on her. He slowly kissed her lips. His smooth velvety tongue licking her bottom lip. She moaned lightly and opened her mouth for him. His strong hands rested on her hips. His finger rubbed her inner thigh.

Hermione arched her back into him. Her slowly pulled down her g-string. He left a trail of butterfly kisses along her jaw bone and to her neck. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his bare waist. Causing Draco to groan.

He sucked harder on her neck. She arched her back into him. Draco took the opportunity to un hook her bra strap. He laid his body back on top of her. Draco slowly thrust his cock into her. Hermione let out a small whimper.

"No…Draco…please stop." Hermione pleaded. Draco rested his head in the nape of his neck.

"Shhh…" He told her gentle rubbing her forehead. He slowly withdrew himself from her, and thrust in again. This time Hermione moaned in pleasure and pain. He slowly picked up the speed rocking the bed back and forth. Hermione moaned loudly gripping this black sheets. He thrusted hard into her.

"OH GODS." She moaned. She bit her lip trying to contain herself. 

"Dracooooo…." She moaned. Draco smirked

"That goddamn right." Draco groaned. Hermione was panted hard near reaching her climax. Draco pumped harder and faster. " Ah ah ah ah." She moaned. Draco smirked. 

"YES YES OH GOD." Hermione moaned as she reached her climax as did he. The sweat beamed down was head. Draco lightly kissed her forehead and collapsed on Hermione. 

"Bravo, that was a very arousing show." Voldemort drawled from behind them. Hermione screamed and covered up her body. Draco sneered.

"Thank You My Lord." Draco replied

" Miss. Granger. You seem to be a very strong witch. I think you'll be perfect. Now I need you two to clean yourselves up for dinner in an hour." Voldamort told them and vanished as quickly as he came. Hermione pushed Draco off her and ran to the bathroom.

After her shower she found a long pink corset gown. She slipped into it. She also saw a teal box. She opened it to find a Harry Winston Wreath necklace. She gasped and put it on. It looked stunningly beautiful. I think I could get use to this. Hermione thought. 


End file.
